heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Breed Borden Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Boy Who Hunted Kid Colt! | Synopsis2 = In Medicine Bow on September 1852, wanted posters for Kid Colt are being put up by the local sheriff, offering a reward of $50,000 for Kid Colt's capture. No sooner are the posters up does Kid Colt happen through the area and take them down. Later in the day, Kid Colt comes upon a young boy whipping his horse to try to keep it in line. The Kid stops the boy and advises him to treat his horse with respect, showing him that the horse was uncomfortable due to a stirrup being on too tight. Kid Colt learns that the boy is Jimmy Raymond, the son of a wealthy rancher. Not recognizing the famous outlaw he tells the Kid that he is out to hunt Kid Colt for the ransom, bragging that he used his fathers money to buy the best equipment in his quest to hunt Kid Colt. Kid Colt then decide to teach the boy that the best equipment money can buy cannot replace skill. In order to do so, Kid Colt challenges him to a draw and wins twice and out shoots the boy by blasting pebbles out of the sky. The boy suddenly realizes that the man giving him lessons is Kid Colt, and draws his rifle on the hero. However, Kid Colt notices that there is a rattle snake near Jimmy and Kid Colt shoots it. The shot frightens the boy enough to throw off his aim. Grateful that Kid Colt saved his life and realizing that the outlaw is not as bad as he is made out to be, Jimmy realizes the reward is not worth it and lets Kid Colt ride off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jimmy Raymond Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Growler Joe Meets the Stranger! | Synopsis3 = Western Story. | StoryTitle4 = Ambush! | Synopsis4 = San Antonio, Texas on November 16, 1842 at the headquarters of the Texas Rangers, a ranger named Bat Hammond is assigned to capture outlaws Luke Blackburn and Wolf Mathers. As Hammond leaves, his commanding officer wonders if the relentless Ranger is even human. On the 18th, Hammond rides into Crystal City and hassles some of of the local gunnies for information about the location of Blackburn and Mathers and also learns that Kid Colt is in town. Meanwhile outside, Kid Colt spots the two outlaws take a woman hostage and use her as leverage to rob the local bank. Kid Colt rushes in and guns the two men down. Hammond comes in and gets the drop on Kid Colt and demands that he surrenders. When the bank manager informs Hammond that Kid Colt helped stop the robbery, Hammond insists on taking the Kid in. However, the banker has caused enough of a distraction for Kid Colt to shoot the guns out of the Ranger's hand. Kid Colt flees town, but Hammond vows to bring him in no matter what. Kid Colt rides across the Rio Grande to lay low in the Mexican town of Piedras Negras. In the local saloon, Kid Colt is told by some Mexican outlaws that they intend to lure Hammond into a trap and kill him. Not wishing to see a lawman get killed, Kid Colt guns the men down and rides out to nearby Nacozari where t he ambush is to take place. Kid Colt heads off Hammond at the pass and gets the drop on the lawman. He warns Hammond that to go into the nearby canyon is death. Hammond does not believe him and continues his pursuit of the Kid. Kid Colt rides into the canyon and when the gun men try to shoot Hammond, Kid Colt shoots them first. Realizing that Kid Colt was telling the truth and was more honorable than he thought, Hammond allowsh im to go free. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Luke Blackburn * Wolf Mathers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the first issue of Kid Colt that specifies specific dates in which Kid Colt's adventures takes place. Placing his activities in the 1840s and 1850s. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}